OMAC
The OMAC (Omni Mind and Community) is a cyborg army originally designed to protect humanity from the "threat" of metahumanity. First activated during the Infinite Crisis when its controller, Brother Eye, deemed that mass-genocide of the metahuman community was the best course of action for humanity's survival, a group superhero effort stopped the attack, reducing the number of OMACs to roughly 200,000 by disabling the majority of them with an EMP blast. After this, Brother Eye initiated the final protocol, "Truth and Justice," by having all the remaining OMACs invade and attack Themyscira to wipe out the Amazons in retalition for Wonder Woman killing Maxwell Lord. When Brother Eye was defeated during the crisis, the OMACs were rendered inert; freeing their hosts. History Following disappearance of Project CADMUS after the Imperiex War, the Project was replaced by United States Government with the OMAC Project, which served to create Super Soldiers to counter the growing threat that Superhumans held over humanity in the wake of the destruction witnessed during the Imperiex War. The Project was placed under the management of the spy group called Checkmate. After numerous unsuccessful experiments in genetic and mechanical grafts, the Project turned to using nanotechnology to convert otherwise ordinary individuals into Superhuman Soldiers called OMACs. Able to quickly generate a veritable army of such soldiers simply by introducing the OMAC nanobytes into an unwitting populace. Checkmate placed administrative control of OMAC units under the Brother MK I satellite recently "acquired" from the Superhero Batman. While initially a supporter of the spirit of the Project, Batman realized just how out of control the Project had become after the Infinite Crisis incident. As a result, he has made motions to stop the Project both politically as Bruce Wayne and personally as the Batman. Involvement Upon Brainiac's attack on Earth, having survived the Infinite Crisis by uploading itself into a new core and becoming a servant to Brainiac, Brother Eye released a new OMAC virus in Gotham City and began assimilating the area around the Knightsdome Sporting Complex. However, it's efforts to further assimilate the city have been stopped by a group of new heroes and villains on instruction from Batman and Joker. When Brainiac seized control of the Batcave, Brother eye assisted him during the battle of the Outer Caverns and Inner Sanctum, the later, where he met his demise at the hands of heroes and villains led by Batman. Not before infecting Batman himelf with the OMAC virus, now in Brainiac's absolute control. During the invasion at the batcave, the OMAC virus was developed to the point it no longer needed a human host, becoming fully autonomous, "hollow" robots. Members Iconics/Bosses Mobs Equipment Trivia *The OMACs first appeared in The OMAC Project #1 (June 2005). *The OMACs are voiced by Ben Wolfe. *During the Infinite Crisis, the OMACs numbered at 1,373,462. *The OMACs are based upon the character created by Jack Kirby in 1974. The acronym for the original OMAC was "One-Man Army Corps." *An OMAC unit is formed over a normal citizen usually without their knowledge or consent via a nanotechnological virus. The virus was created from Brainiac-13-derived nanotechnology acquired by the U.S. Department of Defense and LexCorp, which was then secretly introduced into general vaccine supplies. Gallery File:84817_DC_con_icnChar_OMAC_fig_color.jpg|Production Body Poses File:84818_DC_con_icnChar_OMAC_head_color.jpg|Production Head Shots File:84820_DC_ren_icnChar_OMAC_modelsheet.jpg|Rendered Poses File:OMACAdamPitts.png File:84807_dc_scr_envi_Batcave_003.jpg File:OMAC1.png File:OMACWreckage.jpg File:OMACFloorTrap.jpg File:OMACLarge.jpg File:OMACServerMainframe.jpg File:OMACTerminal.jpg File:OMACTurret.jpg See also * OMAC Base External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Groups Category:OMAC